


All I want

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Serenade, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa was stalking Jihoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocmint/gifts).



> This is for Anj, because I told her I would serenade her... hahahah!

 

 

Santa was stalking Jihoon. One and half hour ago he looked over his shoulder and saw a man dressed as Santa, red bag over his shoulder, long white beard, looking at him. Jihoon dismissed it, people look. But then he entered a jewelry store to buy something for his mother, and there it was again, Santa. He waved it off one more time, it was nothing for sure.

 

That was until he saw Santa again, looking at the same ice cream as he was, right next to Jihoon, creepily smiling at him. Well, Jihoon did the only thing a sane person would do, he run away, trowing the ice cream package at the man, ignoring the judging stares of old ladies and parents, because did Jihoon just assaulted Santa?

 

Yes he did.

 

"Seungcheol," he almost yelled over the phone. "Santa," was the only thing leaving his mouth, running and talking at the same time was hard.

 

" _Oh! Already_?"

 

"I'm almost home, already what?" Jihoon looked over his shoulder but nothing was there.

 

" _You know, Santa_."

 

"Christmas is in two days you idiot, of course I know." He rolled his eyes hard, picking up his pace because he saw red from the corner of his eyes when he looked over his shoulder again.

 

" _Did you like it?_ "

 

"Liked what, fuck Seungcheol he's here again. Help me."

 

" _Who?_ "

 

"Santa! I'm gonna hang up and call the police."

 

" _Why? Wait Ji-_ " Jihoon hangs up the phone, cutting off Seungcheol.

 

"Stay away you freak, I'm gonna call the police if you get any closer." He warns, clutching his phone in his hands.

 

Santa stops, hands up, opens his mouth and starts to sing. " _I don't want a lot for Christmas_..."

 

Jihoon stays there rooted to the floor, mouth hanging open, because, _ew_.

 

" _There is just one thing I need_..."

 

"Stop you creep, I don't even know you. I have a boyfriend, he will kick your ass, Seungcheol is a very jealous man."

 

" _All I want for Christmas is_..."

 

Jihoon did not find out what Santa wanted for Christmas, because he kicked him right in the nuts.

 

" _You_ ," Seungcheol whispered at his ear, making him shriek a little.

 

"What the fuck was that for?" Santa, who was sitting in the floor, hands over his penis, mouth contorted in agony, spoke.

 

"Soonyoung? Seungcheol?" Jihoon asked in shock. "What? I don't... understand."

 

“ _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true_..." Seungcheol continues, grabbing Jihoon's hand in his. " _All I want for Christmas is you_."

 

Jihoon doesn't move, he doesn't say anything either, he doesn't know what to do. He pulls his hand out of Seungcheol's grasp and covers his face.

 

"You didn't like my surprise?" Seungcheol inquires in a tone hard to read.

 

"You had my best friend following me around for an hour while I was shopping, dressed as Santa might I add, and singing to me."

 

"Sorry?" Seungcheol doesn't sound sorry though.

 

"Sorry does not cut it, I'm already your boyfriend you idiot, of course you have me!"

 

"I know, but I wanted to be romantic."

 

"I kicked him in the nuts!"

 

"Sorry for that too."

 

"I was going to call the police. This was embarrassing." Jihoon chastises. "Idiot." He murmurs in a low voice.

 

"Your idiot, right?"

 

"Right now I'm regretting my life choices. I can't believe I bought tickets to the concert you wanted to go."

 

"You did, really?" Seungcheol hugs him tight, Jihoon fights it. "I love you so much."

 

"Your Christmas present was my best friend serenading to me, that he wanted me."

 

"Pretty much," Seungcheol laughs in his ear and tightens his hold.

 

"Fuck you." He spits out, finally returning the embrace.

 

"I love you too Jihoon."

 

"Can someone get me some ice, please?" Soonyoung chirps in.

 

_The end_

 

 


End file.
